Perceval
Perceval (Japanese: , Vasara) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He can grant tremendous power to his Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Perceval uses the dark element, wields a Chroma Katana, and acts as a Tank in battle. Perceval was designed by Yasushi Suzuki, lead character designer for the Sin and Punishment series. Personality It has been implied that in a previous life, Perceval was far more ruthless than he is in the party. With the more benevolent and merciful nature of the party, the current Perceval no longer seeks to kill an opponent. Instead, he finds that spending the rest of a life in a prison to be a more merciless punishment than killing someone. However, he has strong preferences for working alone and has trouble accepting the help of others. Appearance Perceval appears as a demon-like humanoid, with dark eyes with yellow pupils, an iron lower jaw, and a red helmet that has flames spilling at the top during battle. According to concept art he has a normal human face beneath his helmet. He is very tall and has a slim yet toned figure, although often stands hunched over. He appears to have a samurai motif, and wears black, red and purple battle armor. His shoulders are wrapped with ropes, and red battle flags pop out of his back during battle. On his hip is a flask that he drinks from. Upon his chest is an X-shaped blue core crystal. Heart-to-heart and Blade Quest thumb|Perceval during his Blade Quest Perceval's Heart-to-heart, "Poetic License", takes place on a roof in Theosoir between Perceval, his Driver, and Brighid. Perceval, standing on a rooftop overlooking the city, waxes poetic about the weight of Human life but denies being poetic when his Driver suggests it. He explains his views on avoiding killing even against criminals, and that he finds inequality in life distasteful. Perceval's Blade Quest, Failure and Success, is activated when the party come across Ellenora being threatened in a back alley of Alba Cavanich. Perceval intimidates the thugs until they leave, and then sets about uncovering their identities. Perceval leaves alone to chase down one of the contacts in the Old City of Teddim, and is chided by the party for not working as a team when they catch up to him. Perceval apologizes and suggests he try better next time. After returning to check on Ellenora, the party find her murdered and a man claiming to know Perceval's "former self" - under his previous Driver - waiting with the corpse. He mocks Perceval's changed attitude toward violence and escapes before he is caught. A series of investigations into Perceval's old gang, the Bloody Lobsters, leads them to the Argentum Trade Guild where the party come face to face with Rocke, Perceval's old leader. They defeat him but leave him alive to atone for his crimes. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Dark Serpent - Attack by spraying out dark ether * Lv. 2 - Blade Vortex - At the moment of movement, perform quick draw cuts at visible speed * Lv. 3 - Grim Moon - Adopt a quick draw pose, then in an instant slash all enemies in range * Lv. 4 - Demon Quadrant - Mow down the enemy in 3 strikes, then finish with an almighty slice Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate Battle Skills * Eater of Men - Increase damage dealt for each enemy incapacitated by 150% (max: 300%) * Soulsucker - Restores 75% HP each time an enemy is defeated * Brandish - 5% chance of felling a humanoid on attack (fails on bosses/uniques). Field Skills * Dark Mastery - Lv. 3 * Leaping - Lv. 3 * Assassination - Lv. 3 (Skill exclusive to Perceval) Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Drinks, Art * Pouch items: Vinaigrette Ice Cabbage (Veggies), Scarlet Shamisen (Instruments) Affinity Chart Quest After awakening Perceval and unlocking his level 3 Key Affinity reward, the Blade Quest Failure and Success is available. It can be started in the alleyway on the southwest end of Alba Cavanich in the Empire of Mor Ardain, near Nharil Central Plaza. Gallery XC2 Perceval Artwork.png|Perceval artwork XC2-blades-video-4.jpg|Perceval preparing his attack Failure and Success.png|Perceval during his Blade Quest Perceval s.jpg|Perceval activating his level 3 special Category:Blades Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Perceval